Wonderment
by TheChickenMc
Summary: Did chapter 168-170 in Shokugeki no Soma get you steamed? Well, it did for me... So what would happen if Erina was just a bit more open, and Soma a little more keen? This is a oneshot BB, don't hate me for it...


I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Shun Saeki)

One Shot BB: The Mist Uncovered, A Dazzling Display

 **Wonderment**

 _Outside Soma's Room..._

Erina stood there, arms crossed and heart hammering. After witnessing Soma's battle with the 1st seat, she felt something horrible happen in her body, a feeling she hasn't felt in a very long time, one that reminded her of Soma's father, and how he left her. That very feeling came when she realized something, that she might lose the one person that has stuck with her for the longest time, the one that had the balls to stand up to not only her, but her father as well. Soma was also the only one that made her feel feelings other than pride, or hate. Erina couldn't name it, let alone admit to anyone else, but Soma made her feel emotions that no other person has ever done. Never in her life, would Erina act so childishly with anyone other than Soma, and no one else would come to mind when Erina would go back and forth with harmless banter… Ok, maybe she threatened Soma with expulsion on a number of occasions, but that was then, and this is now. The last thing she wants is Soma leaving, for reasons she, herself, didn't fully understand yet.

With a couple more moments of self encouragement, and a slap of the cheeks for good measure, Erina knocked on the door, all to be answered by a voice that's owned by the person that's been on her mind for the good part of evening, and almost every waking moment of her recent life.

"C-Can I come in?" Erin asked, wondering the answer might be.

"Ah, sure? Door's unlocked by the way." Soma answered, wondering who was asking to come inside, maybe Megumi?

What surprised him was a blonde-haired princess to show up at his door, putting on a look that screamed like she had something to say. Judging by how red she looked, Soma knew that this might be important, so he took his next actions with considerations, as to not get Erina riled up.

"So, what's up, Nakiri? Need something, or are you here to say something?" Soma asked innocently, wondering why Nakiri was here.

Erina, still blushing, looked over to Soma, who was sitting at his table on a pillow, legs crossed, and a cup of tea next to him, still hot to the touch. Seeing Soma so laid back about what just happened eariler today, made Erina mad, mad enough to actually say things that were on her mind.

"I-I just wanted to s-say something about y-your fight with the 1st s-seat! You knew very well that he was leagues above you, and yet you still had the nerve to challenge him, even wagering yourself to side with central for heaven's sake! Did you think that, even though I am on your side, that I'll automatically pick your dish, against a dish of his?!" Erina asked frantically, now pissed off she was coming off in a very mean voice.

"Um, no? Listen Nakiri, a match is a match, and I fully knew what the power gap was between me and him. I also know that if I were to lose, which I did, I would have to join central. Sure, I hate central with a passion, but a man has to go by his word, regardless of the situation. For you to even think I would assume you would favor my dish over his, just because we're on the same sides? Now that pisses me off, more than you usually do." Soma said angrily, taking on a face that showed his frustrations with his match with the 1st seat.

Erina stood still, watching as Soma went on. Never in her time knowing him, did she think he was able to get mad, let alone have any other emotion besides goofball, and oblivious. So seeing him now, all riled up, and frustrated, made Erina feel a bit guilty for saying what she said.

"Listen Nakiri, I know you and me don't get along very well, but don't ever assume that I would think of you like that, like, at all. I know that you're just a regular person with a set of morals, and wouldn't bend for anyone, not even for your grandfather, with regards to judging someone. You simply judge people on the fact on what they put on the plate, I respect that heavily... So please, don't think of me so low, when I always think of you being so high." Soma said with finality, letting his room fall silent.

Erina was speechless, to hear Soma think of her so highly, but to also hear that he sees her as a regular person, made Erina feel even guiltier about even considering that Soma would stoop that low. Erina, on the verge of crying, looked away from Soma with downcast eyes, trying to think of way to get out of his room. Soma, looking at Erina now, sighed and relaxed himself, knowing full well that he was being a complete ass now, for explaining the circumstances so harshly to a woman.

"Besides, I was bound to lose from the start, it's just that what he said about toppling other people's beliefs in what cooking is, to replace that with ones that central deems worthy, now that really pissed me off." Soma said, gaining the attention of Erina.

"I want people to have their own interpretations of cooking, something that they, the cook, can be proud of. I want people to have fun cooking, not replicate a person's dish. What I'm getting at is that, the world of food and cooking is so big, but central's way of thinking is so small. So why do people want to shrink it down to one way, when there are an infinite number of ways to make something taste good?" Soma said to no one in particular, now finding himself ranting.

Erina was now listening to Soma, soaking in everything he was saying, and how it reminded her of his father, and what he stood for, and what he showed her of what the world of cooking could be, rather than what her father showed her, and how cold and calculated it might be, if his ideas were set in stone.

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm sorry Nakiri, for yelling at you. It's just that you reminded me about the match with the 1st seat, and well, I kinda hate losing, you know?" Soma said to Erina with nothing but sincerity, which made Erina blush harder than before.

"N-No, I should be the one apologizing to you, Yukihara, for even thinking that you would do that!" Erina said with urgency, hoping that she can still work things out with Soma.

"Nah, you're fine, you're just thinking about the stupid stuff I did, and I get that. I learned my lesson, and if you need anything else, however, come right back to my room. My door's always unlocked for a friend." Soma said with a smile, placing one hand on Erina's shoulder, and another her back, guiding her back towards his door, making Erina feel even more things now, considering the physical contact.

"H-Hold on there, Yukihara! I'm not done with you yet!" Erina shouted back at Soma, fully red now, shoving Soma off herself, and rushing back towards his table, kneeling down on his pillow. Erina, feeling extra embarrassed, remembered that Soma just called her a friend of his.

"Um, ok then…" Soma said, his butt on the floor of his own room, watching with deadpan eyes at Erina, who was letting out steam from her ears, and nose, being red all over, and kneeling on his pillow.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I was just moving to the tab-" Was all Erina could say, when Soma got up from the floor, and walked towards the table.

"Stop with the sorrys', and tell me what else you need to get off your chest." Soma said, picking up another pillow in his room, and placed it on the ground, since Erina kinda stole his sitting spot.

Soma then walked over to his stove top to prepare another cup of tea, in which he gave it to Erina, who took it without hesitation. Soma smiled, and picked up his own cup of tea, and walked over to his pillow to sit on. He watched Erina drink her tea, and wondered to himself what else she had to say to him, of all people.

"So, Nakiri, what else do you need to say to a diner chef like me?" Soma said in a playful manner, getting the attention of Erina, who was still drinking her tea, blushing slightly towards Soma.

"W-Well, it's just, just…" Erina was finding it hard to say, since she was heavily embarrassed that she went to Soma, of all people, to talk too… Yet, Soma was the only person that Erina could think of, when it came to talking to someone about this sort of stuff.

With much deliberation, Erina placed the cup of tea back onto the table, and took a deep breath. And just like that, Erina started letting the words in her mind, flow out, like water falling from a waterfall, or rain as it comes from the clouds in the sky.

"I-It's just that I've forgotten my g-goals in cooking. I see the heavy concerns with regards to my father's actions towards the entirety of the cooking world… But then again, I also see how his way of cooking can produce outstanding dishes, ones that taste as good as the mind can physically comprehend. I-I've been taught at a very young age to see the mistakes of countless chefs' dishes, each one having the tiniest flaws, that would completely derail an entire dish from being amazing, to just being really good. Many a chef I would crush, all for the sole purpose of tasting only the finest food and dishes that mankind can produce..." Erina said with closed eyes, the appearance of a small tear taking form, which Soma noticed in a heartbeat, as he listened intently.

"B-But, i-it was your father that turned me around from such thinking, from such idealism. He was the reason why I wanted to do _**REAL**_ cooking, to even conduct myself in such practices made me ashamed of myself, but Joichiro Sensei really brought me out that shame, and showed me a world of cooking that I wanted to be in, to create, and to ultimately, share with everyone in the world…" Erina kept going, a stream of tears now present, fully trapping Soma in a trance-like hold, one that made him want to make Erina truly smile again.

"But Joichiro Sensei had to leave… And soon after, my father came back to me, beating that way of thinking out of me, to the point of me almost forgetting of how it was, and how it tasted. So now, I can't even remember how it felt, what that good feeling of cooking was… What I'm trying to come across is, I forgot how good cooking tasted… What REAL cooking tasted… How Joichiro Sensei made cooking so much fun…" Erina said with a very bittersweet tone, the tears slowing, and Soma desperately trying to stop himself from getting up, and hugging Erina tightly, right then and there.

Erina looked up to see Soma squirming as he sat, having a look that Erina couldn't put a word for. But for her, she took it as a sign that Soma wasn't really in the mood for hearing her story, which, in a way, made Erina feel all the more alone, and sad, as she was making the only person she could talk to about this stuff, uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry for t-telling you such rabble. I-I'll g-go now…" Erina said in a rush, getting up from her pillow, and quickly going to the door, all to feel a warm hand on her's, as she was nearing the door.

Scared and confused, Erina turned back towards Soma, only to find her vision covered in darkness, taking a moment to realize that her face was being sheltered in his shirt. Erina felt two arms encircle her, and she then found herself in a comforting embrace, all in which she simply let herself go in that instant, crying into Soma's chest, and hugging him like she was never going to see him again, just like his father.

Something inside Soma compelled him to throw reason out the door, and just straight up hug Erina, to try anything to get her to stop worrying, to have her smile her confident smile he was so used to seeing. You see, watching Erina silently cry like she did right now, made Soma move on his own vocation. Almost like a magnet, Soma was simply pulled to her, and he couldn't understand why that was so. In his mind, it was just what he needed to do.

On the other hand, Erina was pleasantly surprised to feel such an embrace, for she really needed one. To feel the warmth of someone she could call 'friend', was something that Erina so deeply wanted. Of course, Hisako was always there for her, and she can never forget that. But to have the person that stood by her through thick and thin, hug her like they truly care for her, made this moment all the more special.

It took almost ten more minutes of hugging, and crying for Erina to calm down, which Soma was in no way rushing, for he knew that Erina needed this sort of venting badly. He calmly stroked the back of her hair, much to the discrete comfort Erina was feeling from it, and hugged her ever so tighter, to reassure her that he wasn't going to go anywhere, anytime soon. Erina was very grateful to Soma, as he was doing his best to calm her down, and if she was going to truly honest with herself, she found herself feeling extremely safe in his arms, like the problems of the world can never touch her when he held her like this.

"Feeling better Nakiri? If you want me to keep hugging you, nod once." Soma said gently, his voice resembling like the soft, warm winds of a sunlit valley. Erina answered by nodding once in his chest, almost immediately, and Soma simply smiled, as he tightened his grip on Erina, determined to make her smile again.

Erina was embarrassed to think this to herself, but she truly enjoyed this massive amount of warmth that Soma was giving to her, and she knew that she wanted to stay in this warmth for as long as possible. Another couple of minutes passed, before Erina loosened her grip on Soma, and she found herself unable to look Soma in the eye, so she let her arms drop to her side, and buried her face deeper into his chest, Much to Soma's surprise, as he didn't expect Erina to be this vulnerable right now.

"I get it, Nakiri, you've really had it rough for all these, and I never knew. But listen here, cause I won't repeat myself. Whenever you need me, at anytime at all, I'll be there, no matter what, got that?" Soma said quietly, getting a bit red himself from how cheesy that sounded, but on the flipside, Erina was at a loss of words, experiencing stronger feelings by the second, as she was resting her head on the person that made her feel such emotions. So she responded by burying her head deeper in his chest, scared to show Soma such vulnerability.

"If you want, I can make you taste it again… The _**YUKIHARA**_ cooking you really want to try again. I may not be as good as Pops, but if there's one thing I know, then that's how to cook with fun, and loads of passion!" Soma said with vigor, making Erina, who was still resting on his chest, shake in her core.

" _Can he really do it?!"_ Erina asked herself, who now was with expectation, and lifted herself off of Soma, and looked at him, straight in the eye.

"I-I would greatly appreciate it, i-if you could… B-But you don't have to!" Erina said frantically, waving her arms rapidly, in front of Soma, who simply laughed at her antics, making Erina blush darker.

"It would make me sleep easier, knowing I made you something good to eat!" Soma said confidently, getting up, and walking over towards his stove top, turning it on, and getting out his cooking utensils from drawer next to it.

Like flipping a switch, Soma's face turned to one of focus, and determination, to make sure Erina was able to see what him, and his pops, were doing, and still doing, to this day. Already deciding on a dish, Soma got to work, going to the fridge/freezer in his room, and pulling the needed ingredients from it, getting more and more excited as he thought about cooking for Erina again.

" _I will make her say it this time!_ " Soma said to himself as he cooked, fryer oil hitting his body, and a large smile on his face.

" _Just like his battle with the 1st seat, he's smiling…_ " Erina said to herself, as she watched Soma cook. Erina didn't know it, but seeing Soma smile like that made her feel at ease, not knowing why. Something about that million dollar smile of his, made her feel like he had something up his sleeve, a trick that would put him over the edge, just enough to get his point across, or something like that. Just watching him smile like that, made Erina all the more expectant of the dish she was about to taste.

Hot oil flew into the air, steam was everywhere in the room, and the sounds of sizzling, and stirring could be heard from outside his room. Soma was in full swing, letting himself go to the dish, making sure every base was covered, and every possible choice was made to ensure that this dish would be the best one for Erina, regardless of the work needed for it to be so. With all of this work going on, it got stuffy in his room, so stuffy, he had to open the window to let out all of the smoke and steam that was building up. Erina watched with wide eyes, as the young chef worked up a storm, with pots boiling water, a fryer being used, the rice cooker on full heat, vegetables being diced and used, sauces thrown here and there, and the sound as if an entire crew of chefs were in his room… All of this and more made Erina blush hard, but happy, seeing as Soma was putting a lot of effort into this one dish for her.

" _I-Idiot… At least make enough for yourself, I can't eat all of that food alone…_ " Erina thought to herself, quickly shaking her head to get these thoughts out of her mind.

Soon after, Soma was coming towards end of his dish, and he knew that this was going to be the one that either jogs Erina back to normal, or simply make everything worse, for he knew that he was nowhere near as close to his dad, in terms of cooking. But something about seeing her so sad, and weak, made Soma want to do this for her, and if this dish wasn't going to make things better, he would seriously put up his knife, for what kind of man would he be, if he couldn't help a girl crying?

"Almost done! Just wait a little longer, alright Nakiri!" Soma said loudly to Erina, who was just a few feet away.

"I-Idiot! I'm right here! There's no need to shout!" Erina shouted back to him, a dark blush on her face, and flustered to all living hell.

"Oh yea, my bad, Hehe!" Soma said with a laugh, making Erina blush even harder. Something about having a person to cook for in earnest, made Soma all the more determined to make this dish taste as good as he can get it.

A few more strokes of the spider in his hands, a little more time sitting in the boiling oil, a touch of seasoning here and there, a scoop of rice, add a tad bit of sauce, finish it off with nice plating, and boom, Soma was done with his new creation, one of which will sweep Nakiri off her feet, or at least try to.

"Yo, It's done, Nakiri!" Soma said loudly again, making Erina jump from where she was sitting.

"Y-Yukihara! Stop that!" Erina yelled loudly, getting embarrassed that she was almost twice as loud as Soma, who was just laughing in the distance.

" _I hope this is enough to get her back to normal…_ " Soma said to himself in a hushed tone, walking with his dish in hand, towards the table Erina was sitting at. With no little effort, Soma started laying the dish gently, and perfectly for Erina, who was sitting on other side of where he was.

"Here ya go Nakiri, one Yukihara style dish, hot and ready to serve! I call it the… _**Yukihara Style: Chicken Egg Tempura Don!**_ " Soma said with a large smile, hopeful that this dish would knock back some sense into Erina.

Erina looked towards the food with wide eyes, as Soma's dish looked like it was glowing a faint hue, like gold shining in a dimly lit room, or a candle the burned a humble flame in a dark cave. Soma's dish certainly looked good, but what caught Erina's eye the most was the beautiful mound of fried egg in the middle of dish. It made Erina's mouth water, and Soma simply laughed when he saw her looking like that.

"Do you want to take a picture of it, or something?" Soma laughed out, nudging Erina shoulder, causing her to get redder.

"J-Just wait a minute, Y-Yukihara!" Erina yelled out, punching Soma's shoulder lightly, making Soma laugh even harder.

With a few more moments of appreciation, Erina took her chopsticks, and took the first bite from the middle of the dish. What happened next was Erina being whisked away into a bright, vibrant world. One full of color, and filled with lights that make the sun look like a worn lighter. With that one bite alone, Erina was brought back to her past, seeing herself as a kid again, watching as her younger self play, and laugh with Joichiro Sensei, making her cry profusely, for it's been years since she's seen Joichiro Sensei, so seeing him now, made Erina just lose herself.

With a few more minutes of watching her younger self, and Joichiro Sensei teaching her a few tricks in cooking, in her old mansion, Erina came back to reality, and looked up towards Soma, who only smiled when Erina faced him. What came out of Erina's mouth next, surprised Soma, which was not a surprise at all, considering this was Erina.

"H-How did you manage to fry an egg like this?!" Erina came bursting out of her trance, looking at Soma with a frantic gaze.

"Oh, I just freeze'em like this." Soma said easily, getting up from the table, and walking over to his freezer. He opened it up, to show Erina rows of eggs sitting on top of each other.

"B-But that's just crazy! Every chef knows that they should get the best, and freshest ingredients, to cook in the traditional way, to be **NORMAL** … But for you, you go in a completely different direction! Why?! Why do you continue to do things in such a manner?!" Erina was hysterical now, trying to comprehend why Soma's cooking was able to bring back such wonderful memories of her childhood, but more importantly, why it tasted so good, and so fun.

"Because that's what makes cooking fun." Soma said, his eyes facing towards his open window, that now presented a full moon in the distance.

"Why go one way that's already been paved, when you can literally make an entirely new road in the same amount of time? Not there's anything wrong with following the steps someone else, It's just that, for me, I like making roads, rather than walking on one, you know what I mean?" Soma said genuinely, his voice carrying weight like an elder, passing knowledge to a young child.

"B-But why an e-egg dish to begin with?" Erina voice was shaky, as she was listening intent to Soma's words, taking note on how each word that came from his mouth, rang hundreds of chords, throughout Erina's being, as if he were speaking the truth.

"Hmm? I just thought that it would be the perfect dish to bury the hatchet between us, right Nakiri? I mean it all started from that one instance in the entrance exam, am I right?" Soma said with a small smile, finally facing Erina, his real smile totally obliterating any sort of witty, or snarky retort that Erina could muster.

"B-But… Bu-" Was Erina could say, as Soma spoke for the finally time, both his eyes, and pose resembling his father, as if he were an exact copy of him.

" _ **The journey's no fun, if you know where you're going…"**_ Soma said with his million dollar smile, causing a brief, but brilliant flash of lights to overtake Erina. All the darkness that's been surrounding her in that time, was completely blown out of existence, replaced with the world that Soma brought her in a moment ago, only this time, he was with her, smiling his million dollar smile as he walked towards her in this world, arms extended outward, ready to embrace her once again.

" _Oh… I remember now…_ " Erina said to herself, as she took another bite into the dish, tears of joy falling from her face.

" _I wanted to make this type of cooking…_ " Erina said again, realizing that she was scarfing down the food fast, not able to resist how Soma's dish reminded her of the one thing that she has wished to taste in so many years.

"I remember…" Erina said aloud, looking at Soma, tears still in her eyes, a healthy blush on her face, her plate licked clean, and chopsticks stacked nicely on top of the plate.

"It wasn't much." Soma said with a small smile, walking up to Erina, giving a hug, which was answered back immediately.

"If there's anything else you need, just come a knocking, door's always unlocked for a friend." Soma whispered to Erina again, which in spite of the whole situation, made Erina genuinely smile, for the first time, in a very long time, though, she wasn't going to let Soma get the satisfaction just yet. Getting out of the hug, Erina faced Soma, tears now gone, replaced with a face full of gratitude, and a hint of playfulness.

"I appreciate everything you did for me, Yukihar-" Erina was caught off, as Soma held a finger to her mouth.

"It's Soma to you now, Nakiri, remember now, we're friends." Soma said easily, making Erina slap his hand away, and a shade of red covering her face.

"Y-You! Ugh… Fine, S-Soma-kun… Then I'm Erina to you, got that?!" Erina said, flustered, and embarrassed that she just gave the person that gave her heart problems, the permission to call her by her first name.

"Oh, thanks then, Erina!" Soma said with confidence, earning him a light slap to the face from the person with the name.

"B-But you can only address me like that when we're a-alone!" Erina cried, already regretting the decision to give him her name.

"Ow… Sure thing then, Erina." Soma said meekly, rubbing his cheek gently, making Erina giggle from his actions.

Erina didn't know it, but looking at Some now, made her feel even more determined to never let him go, not by defeat, or circumstance, or by anything for that matter, since he deserved to not only be here, but to have a true seat with the elites. She knew that Soma was a good chef, but what he did for her now, she could never repay it, for what he did was bring an entirely new world of cooking into her mind, and she wasn't regretting any of it, not one bit, for who could have any regrets, when they've been shown a world filled with so much wonderment?

* * *

Yo, ChickenMC here, and I hope you liked this one! If you like it, more where that came from! Anyways, see y'alls in the next one!


End file.
